


Mama Martin

by Erzs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las mujeres Martin saben conseguir lo que quieren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Martin

Llegaba a casa después de otro agotador día de dar clase. Aunque al principio era solo una forma de ingreso extra, tenía que admitir que era algo que disfrutaba. Mucha gente creía que los adolescentes eran problemáticos (viviendo con una podía asegurarlo) pero ser parte de sus vidas, poder apoyarlos en esta etapa, definitivamente era algo que disfrutaba. Y podía ver a su hija más tiempo así que era ganar - ganar. Su pequeña, que ya no lo era tanto, había crecido tanto en los últimos años, Era ya toda una señorita con su propio príncipe que la proteja

Tal vez era tiempo de empezar a buscar el suyo. Tomó el teléfono y marcó

— ¿John? Espero no estés muy ocupado hoy, ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo? –Sonrió tras oír la respuesta nerviosa del hombre —Muy bien, nos vemos ahí a las ¿ocho?, Perfecto, hasta luego –Colgó. Las mujeres Martin saben conseguir lo que quieren.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo he escrito para un reto, y me ha gustado el resultado. Espero opinen lo mismo :D  
> Y sobre John... aunque en el fandom esta extendido de quie es ese "apodo" (No hay nada oficial) Pueden pensar lo que prefieran


End file.
